


What's Another Word for Kiss

by tinyshoemissile



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Arguing, Bets, First Kiss, Julian is gr8, Kissing, M/M, Video & Computer Games, chris and dingdong are smelly bois, mentions of supermega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoemissile/pseuds/tinyshoemissile
Summary: Chris, DingDong, and Julian are playing a game they found at the thrift shop together. DingDong is kicking ass, even though it's his "first time playing". Chris has his doubts.Arguing ensues and a bet is made.Also, Julian has good suggestions.





	What's Another Word for Kiss

"Sooo... Are you going to do it or what?" Julian prodded, chuckling at his two friends. DingDong and Chris shot him a warning look simultaneously.  
This bet was stupid, Chris thought. Just because of a dumb argument, now Julian got to play with them both like toys. 

 

It all started when Chris and the boys were playing some multiplayer game named "Fast Danger Fighter II" that they dug up at a local thrift shop. They popped in the store to see if there was anything weird buried in the stacks of old and used games. They had better luck in a group, too, of course. DingDong snagged the disk from some unassuming stack and showed it to them. He insisted he had only heard of it and never played but they should definitely pick it up because it was a long shot they'd see a copy for so cheap again.

They were several matches in and DingDong was absolutely creaming Chris and Julian. There was no contest. Julian didn't really mind too much, he was having fun regardless of the other two, it seemed. Chris, however, had a creeping suspicion about his alien friend. 

"Dingus you smelly liar, you've totally played this before!"

DingDong smiled and laughed at Chris softly, "Chris, come on."

"Don't 'Chris' me-- You have, you prick! Admit it!" Chris paused the game before DingDong could land the final blow to his character he loving named Splorfkis.

DingDong peered over at Chris, and he had the gall to look offended. "Are you serious? You think I'd lie about something stupid like playing a game before?"

Chris put his controller down and stared at DingDong. "I don't know, DingDong, but you've won every single fucking game so far sooooo..."

Julian sunk back into the couch and sighed, "DingDong, Chris come on..."

DingDong lowered his lids and dead panned, "Well Chris, did you think that maybe you're just bad at this game?" 

Chris furrowed his brow at DingDong. It was true that DingDong was great at most games, this one would be no exception. But it was WAY too convenient for Chris' liking that the alien seemed so versed in this particular game he had "never played" before. 

"Whatfuckingever!" 

Chris grabbed his controller and quit to the main menu. DingDong rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Wow, okay, you big baby." 

"How am I a fucking baby! What, and you just conveniently know AAAALLLL the specials and combos? Fuck you, dude."

"What the fuck, this is literally the easiest fighter we have ever played, Chris! If you paid attention instead of mashing you'd pick it up, you fool!"

"See! You just keep making dumb excuses- I don't know how it was on YOUR planet, but you're being a huge prick! Just FUCKIN tell THE TRUTH-"

"GUYS! Shut up! Enough!" Julian shouted at them. 

Chris and DingDong snapped their attention to Julian.   
Chris could tell that Julian was serious, something that didn't happen too often. No fake crying here, Julian glared holes into them.

"Jesus. Okay. Let's just settle this. One last round."

Chris raised a brow. This was getting interesting now. 

"Okay-"

"Wait, let me finish! One last round between me and you. I'll play you, Chris, then DingDong will play the winner. After that, we'll be done with this garbage. Winner gets one request for the other two."

Chris crumpled his face incredulously and chuckled at his friend. "A request? Ahahha, what?"   
Chris' mind started rushing with ideas of how to get back at his alien friend. It was too good to pass up. "Alright, let's do it."

Chris glanced over at DingDong. He seemed very unimpressed with the situation. Figures.   
He closed his eyes and sighed before picking up his controller and handing it to Julian, "Fine."

Chris of course saw all of Julian's past matches and played him for a few of them. This was going to be easy. Then it'd be time to finally deal an ass whooping to DingDang.

 

It was not easy.

 

In fact, Julian was playing like an entirely different person. Chris would have screamed in frustration at the end of their match if he wasn't so damn impressed. "OOF, JULIAN. Where'd that come from!!"

Julian chuckled to himself smiled proudly at his accomplishment. "I don't know, hahahah."

DingDong seemed content with the outcome of their match as well.  
"So, it's fine if Julian demolishes you, but not me?"   
It was a slight dig, and Chris had calmed down since the initial blow up, but he felt the fire stoking again.

"Fuck you." Chris said as he tossed the controller at DingDong, landing dangerously close to his crotch. It was an accident, but he didn't feel like apologizing for it.

"God, watch it!" DingDong grumbled, snatching the controller. He wiped the sweat off the grips and selected his fighter. 

Chris didn't have much faith in Julian, if he was being honest. Sure, Julian beat him. But maybe it was just a fluke. He did, however, cheer him on, receiving several looks from DingDong throughout the match.

"Come ON, JULIAN. GOOOO- WAIT, FUCK no No NO- " The match was drawing to a close, it was surprisingly neck and neck. DingDong was furiously tapping buttons, sitting as straight as possible, obviously feeling panicked.  
Chris' shoulder bumped Julian as he cheered, "JULIAN if you win, you will be so FUCKING epic, my friend-"

DingDong suddenly shouted, "GODDAMMIT, NO-"

Julian won.  
He fucking won.

Chris cackled and collapsed back into the couch. "YES! Oh fuck YEAH, dude! WOOOO!" He hollered and shooked Julian's shoulder again.   
Julian blinked. He seemed just as surprised as DingDong.

"Nice one, Julian." DingDong said, breaking his silence. He smiled a bit at Julian.

He was sincere, Chris noticed.   
That kind of pissed him off.

"So, Julian, you won. What's your ‘request’?" Chris asked.

Julian exaggerated a thinking expression, selling it by scratching his beard and a nice long "Hmmm".  
After a couple seconds, he stopped and grinned. You could almost see the light bulb.

"You and DingDong need to kiss and makeup."

Chris rolled his eyes. There was no way he was apologizing to DingDong.   
He glanced over at his alien friend, who seemed to share his sentiment.

"No, I'm not apologizing to this asshole." Chris said, earning a low, sarcastic chuckle from DingDong.

"I didn't say apologize, Christian, I said kiss and makeup."

The realization hit Chris and he perked up. Julian meant it, too.

"Julian, you're not serious." DingDong said. His expression faltered a bit from his normal, passive default. His skin almost appeared flushed and his eyes were worried. 

That is, until DingDong saw Chris looking over. Then the glare was back from earlier.

"I am the winner and I am serious!"  
There was a pause between all three of the boys. Chris looked at Julian then DingDong, who was now glaring at Julian. 

"Sooo... Are you going to do it or what?" Julian prodded, chuckling at his two friends. DingDong and Chris shot him a warning look simultaneously.

This bet was stupid, Chris thought. Just because of a dumb argument, now Julian got to play with them both like toys. 

He wished Julian lost.

"I mean, I can cover my eyes if you want, but I'll need to hear it if I do that. It'll have to be a big ole smackeroooooo."  
Julian said, with a huge shit eating grin.

Chris found himself at a loss for words. He didn't want to be a big fat pussy but there was no fucking way he was kissing DingDong. In front of Julian, no less. But, it wasn't that he was grossed out by his alien appearance, not at all. No, he was just still so fucking annoyed at that smug piece of shit. Nonetheless, he was bound by the sacred duty of a bet...

Fuck that, though.

"UM no, I am not going to lock lips with this stinko liar,” Chris paused and picked up his phone off the coffee table. It was 3am. “Plus, it’s pretty fucking late. I don’t care if you all stay, do whatever you want, I’m going to bed." 

Chris got up and felt both pairs of eyes on him as he left the room. 

 

He slunk off to his room and laid down. He had a bit of headache from yelling earlier and just wanted to rest in general.  
Now that there was a moment to himself, he could decompress and also go through all the things he should have said to DingDong.  
Like what a jerk he was, how elitist he was being and, and-

Chris sighed.

Being separated from the situation, the whole thing was starting to feel so stupid, no matter how much he wanted to hold on to his pride and justify it.  
He rolled onto his back and stared at his ceiling. He heard the muffled bass of his friends’ voices but couldn’t hear what they were saying. DingDong was talking more than Julian, he could differentiate that.

After about five minutes, he heard his front door close, then drifted off to sleep.

 

Chris woke up later around noon. He felt nice laying there until he remembered his argument with DingDong and bitching out of Julian’s bet. That sucked. There was a heavy sensation creeping from his stomach to his head, which made Chris wish he could just go back to bed again.  
He knew what he needed to do, sadly.

Chris tore his bed apart trying to find his phone, finally succeeding when it fell between his mattress and the wall. After half-crawling under the bed, he snatched the fucking thing and proceeded to unlock it.  
He had a couple texts, one from Matt which was a picture of Ryan stuck in his laundry hamper, naked, on all fours with the caption “Turtle Man”. Chris could practically hear Ryan’s dumb giggle from here and he laughed too, because Jesus Christ those two were fucking dumb.

The second one was from DingDong. It was just a few words:  
“Call me if you want.”

Chris blinked. He felt his heart pound faster while re-read the message over once more. Was he mad at him still? He couldn’t tell, really, from such a short sentence.   
Chris scruffed a hand through his hair nervously. Dammit, DingDong would place the ball in Chris’ court after their argument yesterday.  
He didn’t really blame him though.

Chris put his phone down. He wasn’t going to play telephone tag like some bitch, he was going to solve it in person like a grown ass adult. He was going to go over to DingDong and Julian’s and set everything straight, immediately.

After he showered, shit, masturbated, shaved, got dressed, ate, and played some PUBG of course.

It was now close to 2 o’clock and Chris had stalled with as much trivial tasks as he could rationalize. It was now or never if he was going to confront this.

Just as he was about to text DingDong to tell him he was going to come over, his phone started buzzing.   
It was no other than the alabaster bastard alien himself. Chris held his breath and answered.

“Hello?” Chris said. He leaned against a wall, shoving his foot into his shoe. 

“Hey. Did uh, did you get my text?”

Chris noticed DingDong sounded more exhausted than usual, which was slightly troubling.

“Yeah, I was actually about to respond.” Chris paused. Time to be a big boy. “Hey, is it uh, okay if I stop by? If not, it’s cool.”

“Sure. Sure, yeah.” Chris heard a swell of relief in DingDong’s voice. It was nice, he had to admit.   
DingDong began again, “I’ll be here, Julian’s running some errands but he’ll be back later.”

“Okay, cool. See ya soon.”

“See ya, Chris.”

Chris exhaled and quickly shoved his phone into his pocket. That was a lot easier than he thought it’d be. But it made sense, DingDong was pretty easy to talk to the majority of the time. He liked that.

 

Chris finally showed up to DingDong and Julian’s apartment. Normally he would just walk right in and loudly announce his presence, but today he felt it was best to knock and be let in.   
He softly rapped on the door and waited. Chris was nervous and he couldn’t exactly put his finger on why. It was just DingDong, and he didn’t even sound mad when they talked on the phone.  
Maybe it was just a cover?

Nah. He wouldn’t do that. 

Before Chris could collect himself again, DingDong opened the door. There was an overall sleepy air to him. He was in a floppy, oversized ringer t-shirt with polka dot boxers. It was obvious he hadn’t left their place all day.

He gave Chris a gentle puzzled look. “You didn’t need to knock.” He moved aside to let Chris into the threshold. 

Chris passed by DingDong, kicked his shoes off, and walked over to their couch. He sat down, followed by DingDong, who sat on the furthest side from him. 

He noticed DingDong positioned himself as distant as he could have while still sitting on the same couch as Chris. That kind of sucked, so Chris turned to face him, letting his long legs stretch toward the alien.  
The uncomfortable, borderline awkward silence encroaching was becoming more obscene between them until Chris finally piped out, “DingDong.”

DingDong raised his brows, his nubby ears shifting attention toward Chris instinctively.   
He's listening hard, Chris noted mentally. DingDong’s alien anatomy quirks still sometimes distracted Chris. They were just so interesting to look at because what Chris wished he could communicate subtly, DingDong could make known with a simple twitch of his ears.

“...Yeah? What is it?” DingDong said, breaking Chris’ stare session.

Embarrassed that he was caught staring, Chris tried to begin again, clasping his hands together.

“DingDong. ...You’re really good at video games.” 

DingDong’s expression went from receptive to unimpressed. He tilted his head at Chris and lowered his lids. “Oh gee thanks, Chris, really.”

“Alright!” Chris said, somewhat loud. He looked down and spoke intently, “What I mean is, you were probably...telling the truth yesterday. Like, I did suck at that game.” DingDong blinked at Chris in response.

He wasn't making this easy for Chris. He sighed and looked his friend in the eye.

“Goddammit- fine, DingDang, I'm sorry, okay? I was being an asshole. A big shitty asshole because I was losing.” The floodgates were lifted, he felt it all pouring out. “And- I dunno I shouldn't have called you a prick or a mother fucker,” Chris added.

DingDong gave Chris a funny look, tugging a half smile across his lips. “You didn't call me a mother fucker, Chris.”

“I mean- what? I didn't? I thought I did. Shit.”

DingDong snorted and began to laugh at Chris. It was nice to hear him laugh, even if it was at Chris' expense.   
No, especially at his expense.

“Well. I appreciate that, Chris. You were a real shithead yesterday.” DingDong gathered his legs on the couch and faced Chris. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

“I know… hey, heh, good thing Julian isn't here.”

“Oh yeah? Why's that?” DingDong said absently, switching the input. He looked like he was going to fire up their gamecube.

“Because then I'd have ta kiss ya like a dang sloot, haha.” Chris said as he propped his feet on their coffee table. He hadn't really paid mind to the idea seriously...until now. Would his lips feel like human lips? They looked really soft and plush. The bluish tinge to them made them look almost cold, though. Chris noticed DingDang's ears had a blue tinge creeping over them as well.

DingDong laughed in response, albeit somewhat quiet. He crossed his ankles and shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah- that would uh, that'd sure be interesting. Hmm.”

If you could call Chris anything, curious would be one of the many labels. He looked DingDong over again. The blue now started to hint at his cheeks, staining them deeper the longer Chris looked at him. His ears were starting to flatten back, he was obviously embarrassed.  
Chris scratched his head and finally looked away. It was...weird. DingDong looked almost cute.  
Chris sat there, feeling a kind of warmth swirling in his abdomen. Before it registered he was speaking out loud, he said it.

“Kiss me.”

DingDong straightened up, ears pointed at attention.   
“...What?”

Chris lolled his head back over to look at his alien friend. He feigned confidence, trying to recover from his own surprise at his words. He felt his cheeks burning, a gentle buzzing feeling prickling his nerves.  
He inched closer to the alien. 

“I mean- we made a bet, Dingus, ya dummy. We have to honor it like a couple’a big boys.” Chris felt his fake self assurance slipping through the cracks. He faltered in tone, speaking quieter. “Would it be so bad if we did?”

Chris sat there, now looking straight ahead at the TV. His heart was pounding so fucking loud in his ears and he felt the sweat stains growing on his pits. He didn’t notice the indistinct sound of fabric rustling next to him. He barely felt the couch cushion dip at his side, not comprehending what was happening. 

“Chris.” 

Chris swallowed and turned his head slowly. DingDong was facing him, only a few inches away. His hands gripped the edges of the sofa. The heat that radiated off of DingDong’s cheek was unmistakable, no matter how blue it was in color. The closeness of his body gave Chris the same feeling as being drunk, so it felt almost like auto-pilot to allow one of hands to creep toward DingDong’s gangly leg. He pressed his fingers into DingDong’s soft skin, leaning to close the gap between them.

Chris closed his eyes when their lips pressed together. DingDong’s lips weren’t cold at all, but possibly the softest thing he’d put his mouth on. It was a timid kiss, either party waiting for the other to make a decision on what to do with this new found contact.

To his surprise, Chris felt a gingerly hand slide into his hair and hold him closer. He sighed and put his hands onto the alien’s hips, crumpling the soft fabric of his boxers. One slender leg snaked its way onto the other side of Chris’ hip, and then steady weight pushed down on his crotch. He peaked an eye open to see DingDong settled neatly in his lap. A bolt of nerves struck Chris’ spine in the best way, causing him to break out in goosebumps.   
He gripped DingDong’s thighs now, pressing his jean clad pelvis up for some well needed friction and relief. DingDong smothered some small, embarrassing noises into the kiss. He tilted his head, rummaging his hands through Chris’ hair again, this time in a less conservative way, occasionally gripping a tuft.   
DingDong broke them apart suddenly, resting his forehead on Chris’. His ears were flat against his head, his heavy lidded eyes were glued on Chris’ mouth. He went back in for another kiss, but Chris place his head onto DingDong’s shoulder.

“Sh-shiiiiit- fuck, dude, stop, wait-” Chris panted, his adrenaline still wreaking havoc. He knew if they didn't stop here, well, who knows where it'd go.

DingDong pulled back slightly, gently looking over Chris. “Was it, uh… was I okay?”

Chris looked at DingDong. What kind of fucking question was that? Unless Chris was… oh shit.

“No, you're a gross stanky bitch.” Chris said a matter of factly, pressing his lips to DingDang's neck.   
DingDong looked relieved and laughed, “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> ALAS I can't do endings OR titles worth a damn still lol  
> another fave ship, DingDoney waters my crops and clears my complexion.  
> BUT for actual notes, I really love the idea of DingDong being an actual alien so I'm going to take that approach for future fics. Alien anatomy does the heart good.


End file.
